A Pretence
by CretianStar
Summary: To beat the new villain terrorising Whitechapel, Erica and Benny have to go undercover. Bennica little one.


A/N: Oh oh oh what is this?! Is this a new MBAV story - hell yes it is!

Enjoy!

* * *

"And I'm meant to be in love with you why?" Erica hissed as they got ready.

"We need to get Zottan to believe I'm this great and powerful wizard right. And to have a vampire in love with you... well it means you're a powerful man because obviously vampires are attracted to power. He'll think I'm stronger than him and hopefully we'll bluff him." Benny explained as he fastened his cape about his throat.

"Riiiight two things; why can't Sarah or Rory be in love with you and what if he calls our bluff?" Erica growled as she pulled a few strands of hair artfully into place.

"Firstly, eww to Rory, and Sarah is going to be with Ethan because while you and I are distracting Zottan, they are going to try and find his portal." Benny sighed, running his hand through his hair once or twice. He stared at the blank space in his mirror, that Erica would inhabit if she had a reflection and he turned to face the blonde. "We have got to sort this."

"Fine. But you owe me for this."

~MBAV~

"Ahh the great Benjamin Terra, the heir of Evelyn, High Priestess." Zottan was slimy to look at and Erica tightened her grip on Benny's arm, refraining from hissing at the intruder.

"I presume you are Zottan, invader and conqueror." Benny's voice didn't break though Erica could feel his pulse speed up dramatically.

"Indeed, and who is this beautiful bloodsucker?" The man smiled at Erica. "To bring a vampire on your arm, especially one so pretty means you must have some sway here Terra." Zottan's gaze briefly cut to Benny but flicked back to Erica. "Well my darling, would you care to spend the rest of your eternity with a child such as Terra, or a man like me…" His voice dropped to a whisper and Erica's world seemed to spin briefly but she felt Benny's hand close over hers on his arm and it stopped.

"You dare insult my Master with those words." She sniped and Zottan grimaced.

"I will overlook the insult Zottan but the matter remains, you are not welcome in my world." Benny's voice still held strong and Erica noted that his heartrate had calmed somewhat.

"Hah, you foolish boy. I am known as an invader and conqueror for a reason – I care little whether I am welcome or not." The man sneered, sweeping back to his throne and draping himself across it.

"What are you here for, Whitechapel is hardly a central focus for magic?" Benny felt Erica's grip tighten.

"It may not be cosmopolitan but Whitechapel appears to be a rather special place, abundant in all forms of magic, whether it's the local vampire coven." He looked pointedly at Erica who snarled. "Or even the Magic folk that live here, this area has something I want. The Magic. It will keep me young and handsome."

"I think it's wearing off." Erica sneered. "I see a pot-bellied greasy little man with a knack for a circus showman's hypnotism."

"Erica enough." Benny ordered before Zottan could open his mouth. "But she has a point, what are you 1930s New York magician?" Benny quizzed and Zottan frowned at him. "You see I had did a little research on your name, rather unusual as it is, but incredibly common for circus showmen to take on exotic sounding names, makes their act seem all the more exciting for the audiences of the 1930s. I know you are really Gilbert Freeman, and you've been keeping yourself alive by draining the magic from different places on your travels." Benny said with a smile and Zottan roared, ready to attack but Benny held out his hand.

"I'm giving you one more chance to leave."

"Why would I when Whitechapel could keep me alive for the next 100 years!?" Zottan glared at the pair.

"Then you've given me no choice, I will take your powers away." He had felt the burn of a Hermes Stone in his pocket. He had given it to Ethan and Sarah to say when they were ready to shut down a portal, and told them to press it once when they had figured things out backstage. He'd press it in return when he was ready for Zottan to be banished.

"I would like to see you try boy." He let out a dark chuckle. "You are weak, like your Grandmother, and you will not save this town."

"You aren't fit to even talk about my grandmother, and I will stop you." Benny held out his hands dramatically. "I will trap you and banish you from where you came." His voice rose in volume.

"Do you know something boy?" Zottan stopped suddenly and looked at the pair before him. "I do not believe she is truly bound to you." The change in conversation topic unnerved Benny and his hands hovered uncertainly. "I believe that the little leech is pretending." The invader said idly, picking dirt out from under his nails. "I think you want to pretend you are far more powerful than you are, you might stun me and bind me but I can soon escape… you _wizard_ , will never be able to shut down the portal and send me home. You're weak… so I think I will take your vampire as my trophy." He leered at Erica who shuddered.

"Don't kid yourself." Erica hissed back, fangs out and ready to strike the greasy man.

"Prove it." He grinned again.

"Why should we, we are not here to amuse you." Erica snarled.

"If you are bound to him, I will be able to see it when you kiss." Zottan said off-hand, "Unless of course, you _can't_ prove it." He chuckled and Erica saw red.

Spinning Benny to face her, she kissed him hard and heard him gasp. The world slowed, Zottan vanished from their attention, and the pair were suddenly riveted on one another. Benny barely had the forethought to shove his hand in his pocket and press the Hermes stone before his arms snaked around Erica's waist, hauling her closer. The pair didn't hear Zottan's screech of pain as Sarah and Ethan closed the portal, all they felt was each other.

It felt like eternity before the pair pulled back dazed and breathless, and it must have been a while because Sarah and Ethan were sat on the floor where Zottan's throne had been. There wasn't even a trace of the greasy man and instead the school hallway looked the same as it did before the travelling magician rolled into town.

"You guys okay?" Sarah was on her feet as Benny and Erica stared around, confused.

"Fine." Benny cheeped, looking oddly at Erica, who was staring at the floor.

"Well that was new." Erica sighed, pushing her hair out of her face.

"You guys have been glowing pink for the last forty five minutes." Ethan clapped Benny on the shoulder and everyone stared as Erica winced.

"I felt that." She said quietly, staring at Sarah with growing panic.

"So if I do this?" Sarah started to say as she jabbed Erica in the ribs and Benny sprang away giggling.

"That tickles!" He grinned and then stared in horror at the group.

"We've Bonded haven't we?" Erica was wide-eyed now.

"Yes you have." A new voice said from the doorway.

"Grandma!" Benny was startled and the group now guiltily looked towards her. "What do we do now?"

"We'll have to work on that." Grandma sighed.


End file.
